


Prayer Doesn't Change God (but it changes him who prays)

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver





	Prayer Doesn't Change God (but it changes him who prays)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142145140@N08/30392213468/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
